Parce qu'une guerre ne se gagne pas
by Mania11
Summary: Une séries de one shot courts sur l'après guerre.
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot

Elle est là, en haut de cette tour. Qu'attend-t-elle ?

La bataille est fini, et c'est du côté des vainqueurs qu'elle s'est battu. Le regrette-t-elle ?

Son regard est fixé au loin, elle regarde l'aube mais l'espoir ne fait pas briller ses yeux bruns. Non, ses yeux ne sont que vide et ténèbres.

Elle était à Serpentard, elle est une sang-pur, mais elle a aimé un Griffondor, qui l'a changé. De femme frigide et garce, elle passa à une femme aimante et douce.

On pourrait penser qu'elle est passé du mal au bien, mais ces deux notions n'ont aucune valeur à ses yeux. Pour elle, le monde n'est que de gris. Un gris au teinte parfois sombre, parfois claire.

Et pendant un instant, elle a oublie cette guerre, se sang qui coule chaque jour en Angleterre, sa famille, Voldemort. Pour elle, tous cela ne l'a concernait pas.

Jusqu'à ce que celui qu'elle aime ne fus emporter vers une destination sans retour à cause de cela.

Cassé, brisé, vide, elle le fus. Mais pas haineuse. Elle n'en avait plus la force. En partant, son amour avait pris le morceau d'elle qui l'a faisait Vivre.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle cru.

Cette fille est la, donc, est au bord de cette tour, certainement la dernière encore debout après cette bataille, et regarde la paysage. Va-t-elle sauter ?

Mais soudain, sa main caresse son ventre et, dans son regard éteint, une étincelle.

Son amour lui a laissé le plus beau cadeaux qu'elle aurait pus espérer.

Un cadeau qui vivra en elle, puis grandira dans un monde bien plus beau que celui dans lequel sa mère et son père ont vécu. Un cadeau qui symbolise l'espoir et le renouveau.

Soudain, sa voix brise le silence :

« Mon bébé, jamais tu ne verras pareille enfer, je te le jure. Ton papa c'est sacrifié pour cela. »

Son autre main passe dans ses long cheveux bruns, les écartant de son visage. Si son Fred aurait été la, il l'aurait fait à ce place.


	2. Chapter 2

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Son hurlement déchire le silence du manoir vide et glaciale. Personne ne l'entend. Personne ne se demande si il va biens.

Il est seul. Abandonné. Ou est-ce lui, qui fuit les gens ?

Il tremble comme un pauvre gamin dans son lit. Il a peur du noir, car dans le noir, ses sens lui joue de tour, et il _les_ voit.

Son père. Voldemort. Les personnes qu'il a été obligé de tué.

Alors, il dort en gardant une veilleuse près de lui, mais dés que le sommeil le prend, les cauchemars vienne le torturé.

Combien de temps va-t-il tenir ? Combien de temps avant que son suicide ne fasse la une de la Gazette des sorciers ?

Des cernes noirs s'étalent sous ses yeux bleus. Il voudrait tellement qu'on l'aide, qu'une seul main lui soit tendu...

Il sanglote maintenant, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Sa maman lui manque.

En lui, plus rien de beau ne reste. Le guerre à fait de lui une épave. Il ne vit plus.

Une ombre, c'est ce qu'il est.

Sa splendeur et son arrogance d'autant ont disparut depuis bien longtemps. Quelques fois, il se demande si ce n'était pas dans une autre vie.

Il se lève, sortant de son lit. Il ne frissonne même pas lorsque que ses pieds nue entre en contacte avec le marbre froid.

Car lui aussi est froid. Aussi froid qu'un cadavre. Et presque aussi mort.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, il veut juste se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Mais ses yeux rencontre ceux de son reflet.

Le coup de poing par, instinctif, et brise le miroir.

Les morceaux sont rentré dans sa peau, et le sang coule. Il met son poing devant ses yeux, et regarde son sang couler le long de son bras.

Étrangement, il se sent mieux. Ses lèvres s'étirent même de quelque millimètres. C'est plus une grimace qu'un sourire, mais c'est un véritable exploit.

Voir le sang couler de ses plaies lui a donné une certitude.

Draco Malfoy n'est pas mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle est dans ce lit, avec un homme dont elle ne connait que le nom.

Elle est réveillée depuis un moment et se demande comment elle a pu tomber si bas.

Elle sort du lit, se dirige vers sa cuisine en allumant une cigarette.

Des bouteilles vides sont sur l'îlot et d'autre dans le salon, où elle va s'asseoir.

Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle changé à ce point ?

Elle sort chaque soir et ramène chez elle un homme différent. Elle n'aime pas être seul.

Elle boit chaque jour pour l'oublier. Mais les cicatrices sur son corps et sur son âme la lui rappelle.

Elle se drogue quelque fois quand la réalité de sa vie est trop dur à supporter.

Elle tire sur sa cigarette, la fumer rentre dans ses poumons, les bousillant. Elle se détend un instant.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle regarde la fumé s'élever jusqu'au plafond. Un instant de répit... Ces instants qu'elle chérie... Ces instant qui la retienne de sauter de son balcon, au vingtième et dernier étage... Ces instant où la guerre n'a pas existé.

Puis, ses yeux se pose par accident sur son avant-bras, alors qu'elle prenait une autre clope de son paquet.

Cette hideuse cicatrice qui ne s'enlèvera jamais. Et les souvenir revienne, la fait de nouveau tomber dans un puits de noirceur, de douleur, de terreur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se plis un deux, le bras serré contre sa poitrine. Douleur imaginaire, d'après les guérisseurs. Mais elle l'a sens, elle ! Exactement comme ce jour là !

Elle sert les dents, et, de son autre main, cherche quelque chose à terre. Elle le trouve et la porte vite à ses lèvres.

Une autre bouteille.

Elle en est déjà à la moitié quand l'homme se lève. Il part vite. Si il l'a trouver séduisante, maintenant il l'a trouve lugubre.

A moitié titubante, elle prend quelque chose dans un tiroir dissimulé. Elle reverse sur une table la poudre blanche qu'elle contient. Elle fait trois lignes. Et elle l'inspire par le nez.

Une rail.

Deux rails.

Trois rails.

Et elle recommence.

Un rail.

Deux rails.

Trois rails ? Celle de trop ? Elle est couchée à terre, la poudre au nez, elle fait une overdose.

La splendide et si intelligente Hermione Granger, la grande héroïne de guerre, a fini par tomber.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle est là, sous la pluie. Immobile.

Pourquoi ? Si seulement elle parlait...

Elle sort tout le temps quand il pleut et personne ne sait pourquoi. C'est pourtant simple. Sous la pluie, les larmes ne se voient pas.

Ses vêtements extravagant et ses cheveux blonds sont trempés. Elle est toujours la même, de loin. Sauf que maintenant, plus aucun son de sort de sa bouche.

Sauf que maintenant ses yeux et son visage n'ont plus cette expression rêveuse, ils sont impassible.

Sauf que maintenant, à l'intérieure d'elle, son monde imaginaire n'est plus qu'un champs de ruine, comme ses rêves, ses ambitions et sa Vie.

Elle, la lumière personnifiée est devenu une bien sombre personne...

Pourquoi ? Cette question, tous le monde ce l'est posé.

Personne ne c'est douté que c'est à cause de son emprisonnement au manoir Malfoy.

Où elle a rencontré Fenrir Greyback.

Où il l'a été violé.

Le petit soleil est devenu une petite chose cassé. Elle a peur d'être enfermé. Elle a peur des regards des autres. Elle a peur des contactes avec les autres. Surtout ceux des hommes.

Alors, elle se coupe du monde extérieure en se taisant. En fuyant la société.

Une autre victime de la guerre, si moche, si cruel. Si inhumaine.

Elle n'est pas seul. Elle a des amis sur qui compter. Mais eux aussi ont subi. Elle n'a pas le droit de leur rajouter un fardeau de plus. Alors, elle écrit des lettres. A ceux qui sont tombés pendant la bataille, à sa mère... Pour partager ses peines et ses douleurs. Et face au vivant, qu'elle croise au hasard des chemins, elle garde ce masque d'impassibilité qu'elle s'est fabriqué aux fils des jours.

Quelque fois, elle a l'impression d'être devenu se masque. Un être froid, distant, sans cœur.

Les larmes et les gouttes de pluie glissent sur son visage, se perdant dans ses vêtements et gouttant à terre. Elle voudrait que les souvenirs puissent faire pareille.

Tant d'années sont passé, pourquoi a-t-elle toujours aussi mal ? Pourquoi, quand elle ferme les yeux, elle _le_ revoit à _chaque fois _? Quand son âme sera-t-elle en paix ?

Soudain, une petite fille coure et passe à côté d'elle, avant de sauter dans une flaque de boue en riant aux éclats. Cette apparition la fit sortir, pendant quelque instant, de ses pensés lugubres. Quelque années plutôt, cette fille, c'était elle.

Mais la guerre change les gens. Elle les détruits.

Quelque part, au fond de Luna, une petite lumière s'agite. Elle veut qu'on l'écoute. Mais les ténèbres la recouvre en quelque instant.

Luna se détourne du spectacle de la petite fille. Elle marche. Vers où ? Qu'importe.

Tous ce qu'elle veut, c'est la mort.


	5. Chapter 5

Il est dans le parc.

Ce parc où trop de sang à coulé.

A peine cinq ans sont passé, une nouvelle génération occupe cette école.

Mais il n'oublie pas. Le sang. Les cris. La mort.

La guerre.

Il y l'air d'avoir pris une vingtaine d'années, tous ses cheveux sont blanc maintenant.

Et il est seul. Son compagnon, si fidèle, est tombé lors de la guerre. Comme trop d'autres personnes.

Une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue barbue, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle apparut. Il est dans l'ombre de la forêt interdite, observant Poudlard de loin.

Seul. Il est seul. Tous ses amis sont partis. Mais lui, il est resté, et chaque jour il souffre.

Mais il continu a vivre malgré tous. Pourquoi ?

Lui même ne le sait pas. La résignation surement.

Il marche au hasard, se vidant la tête.

Une des ses grosse mains prend quelque chose dans sa poche. Une photo.

Dessus, lui et l'ancien directeur y sont souriant. Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas sourit ?

Et les autres alors ? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny …

Tant de personnes brisé par cette guerre. Chacun ont été voir des psychomages. Ils leur ont tous dit qu'il fallait tourner la page.

Mais comment ?

Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Il s'assoie sur un arbre, brisé, coucher à terre. Il regarde autour de lui. La solitude l'a rendu froid, effrayant.

Les gens ont peur de lui maintenant. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'en dessous de cette épaisse carapace, se cache un petit cœur tendre qui saigne, saigne tous le temps.

Il prend une grande inspiration. Il a l'impression que chaque jour de vie supplémentaire lui donne un poids en plus sur ses épaules.

Est-ce le poids des souvenirs ? De la solitude ? Ou celui du deuil qu'il est incapable de faire ?

Il se lève, se dirige vers sa nouvelle maison, l'ancienne n'a pas tenu à la guerre, elle aussi.

Ce qu'il ne voit pas, se sont toutes les créatures de la foret interdite et du lac qu'il le regardent.

« Tu n'a jamais, et tu ne sera jamais seul demi-géant Hagrid » Murmura un centaure.

Cette phrase ce répéta dans chaque pensé de chaque créature.


	6. Chapter 6

Il fait plutôt bon, à Londres, pour une fin de nuit. Les étoiles vont bientôt disparaître peu à peu pour laisser place au soleil.

Mais la femme assise sur le muret ne regarde pas se spectacle.

Elle ne regarde rien en fait. Elle pense. A sa vie.

Elle a plutôt bien vécu. Si elle était née à une autre époque... Elle aurait été heureuse.

Elle a une grande famille, mais elle a l'impression d'être seule, que personne ne la comprend.

C'est certainement vrai. Personne ne veut comprendre la douleur des autres, la sienne suffit toujours amplement.

Elle est insomniaque, traumatisée, incapable de tourner la page.

Elle a toujours sa baguette près d'elle, comme pour se protéger d'une prochaine attaque de mangemort. Au moindre bruit, elle se tend, se tient prête à se battre, elle a peur des ombres, est méfiante envers le monde entier.

Elle n'arrive tout simplement pas à reprendre une vie normale.

Un long soupir traverse ses lèvres. Elle est fatiguée. Fatiguée d'essayer de vivre.

D'ailleurs, peut-on vraiment parler de Vie ? La Vie, ce n'est pas seulement un cœur qui bat, la Vie, c'est quelque chose d'indéfinissable. C'est plein de couleurs, d'ombres, de lumières. C'est du beau et du moche côte à côte formant quelque chose de complémentaire. C'est l'infini et le néant, c'est tout et rien en même temps.

Après la guerre, c'est comme si elle avait perdu un morceau d'elle-même qui faisait d'elle un être vivant. C'est comme si dans son âme, on lui en avait arraché un bout, pour ne laisser que les ténèbres à la place.

Si elle a mis autant de temps avant de prendre cette décision, c'est probablement par fierté. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle a survécu, alors que l'enfer est censé être derrière elle !

Mais elle a atteint sa limite. Elle ne peut tout simplement plus continuer comme cela.

Elle ferme ses beaux yeux marrons entourés de cernes.

Aujourd'hui, elle se permet d'être enfin lâche.

Au loin, un pêcheur solitaire voit une forme floue aux cheveux roux tomber dans la Tamise


End file.
